Metronome
by iKuroinspirations
Summary: They're mythical. His powerful, beautiful and deadly… Hitsugaya Toshiro is known in the books as Ghouls; human eating flesh... Until the principal offer him study advance and accepts the offer. Hitsugaya Toshiro's story is metronome.


**Konnichiwa~! I made this story for my cousin on Wattpad, TearsxFlames. She really makes average stories which I got really inspired. Well hope she enjoys this story and especially you guys. Here are some facts; **

**Title: Metronome**

**Full Summary: They're mythical. His powerful, beautiful and deadly… Hitsugaya Toshiro is known in the books as Ghouls; human eating flesh… the only survivor. Until the principal of Soul Academy offer Hitsugaya for advance study and accepts the offer. Hitsugaya Toshiro's story is metronome. **

**WARNING: PLEASE IF YOU HATE THOSE KINDS OF STUFFS I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU GUYS TO READ THIS BUT IF YOU GUYS CAN MAINTAIN THEN OKAY. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Another delinquent student hit Hitsugaya's back of the head making blood ooze wildly. Hitsugaya's eyes glance toward the bat that hit his head, painted with his crimson blood almost glistening. "Tch… Hihihi..!" The delinquent move backward slowly thinking Hitsugaya was crazy. "What's funny dumbass!?" He stayed silent for a minute until his lips curved into devilish grin…

Hitsugaya regained his stand as creeping the student out… "Who you calling… dumbass…" His voice boomed through the wall blocks. "Iyah..!" The delinquent tripped one of the bricks at the same time rain pours heavily. Hitsugaya took step forward and when he's almost close to the delinquent he said those last words…

"You should've not said those words again… what was that you said…? Mind repeating them for me… eh… bakayero…" Hitsugaya lean even more closely to the shivering delinquent and sniff the sweet aroma around him. "Mhm… you have sweet smell… you don't mind letting me…"

He nudges his nose at the delinquent's neck and felt below him shiver… "Eat you up…" His neck all the way up the side of his cheek was being licked by Hitsugaya. "Dumb…ass…" Hitsugaya chuckled loudly and his eyes changes to the color of red and black that you could see veins at the side.

The delinquent was frozen and shivering violently. "No…! No…!" The delinquent regained his position and made a run for it… "Oh… are we playing a game…?" Hitsugaya chuckled crazily and his body spurt sharp shards of ice in process of elongating and hit delinquent's side. "Kahh!" He hit the ground as Hitsugaya motion the shards to bring the body back.

"P...please..! Spare… my life…! Ple-pleasee!" He pleaded making Hitsugaya looked very amuse at common reactions he's always getting from previous encounters. "Hmm… you look even tastier than before…" Hitsugaya lick his lips and hover the delinquent.

"P…pl-...Plea…e…" Hitsugaya's bruised head was flowing with blood down to the side of his cheek and splatter around the others cheek. "Hm… let me think about it…" The delinquent was ready to take chance of escaping when his hands were pin above by Hitsugaya. "I need my hunger to cool down so… you already know my answer…"

Hitsugaya plunged his whole face at the delinquent's stomach and ripped the flesh and sweetly devour. "AHHHH!" The delinquent screamed but Hitsugaya's free hand covered his mouth. Hitsugaya slowly raise his head and glance at the shivering delinquent.

He licked the blood on the side of his mouth and show his teeth painted with red… "Ah… damn I need more… not enough!" He plunged inside again this time swallowing straight the organs and every parts of it. The delinquents was trying to struggle but made it even worse when every organ is left out… His hands were trembling weakly until his movements stopped.

Hitsugaya release him and devoured straight his meal. "Tch… he should've just kept his mouth shut oh well… I will also just jump at him rather…" Hitsugaya mumble and continued devouring the delinquent student.

Hitsugaya Toshiro is known as the ghoul survivor. His clan had been kill by the hands of just a human being… it's because of his parents. His mother was pure ghoul; she was different from other ghouls rather than eating innocent human beings, only those who have the names of saint.

Their generation and task is going well until his father, pure human fell in love with her. His mom didn't even care what that causes are and fell in love back. At that time the ghouls suddenly know the situation between his parents.

Before they could even start devouring them, humans were so enraged that they start battle with them. They were even and the only surviving was both of them. They moved to another place until she was pregnant. She was so happy until her hunger kicked in… his father sacrificed himself for her hunger to be convince.

At that time, Hitsugaya was born… and he was the only one who had the knowledge around this new generation. Hitsugaya somehow blame his parents because of doing something stupid and especially loving back a human being. This should've never happen then he could never be alone. He had the feeling of loneliness but never shows them. The only way he could do now is eat flesh whether innocent or not.

Sirens were heard throughout. Another corpse was wrapped around a cover cloth. Cries could be heard by the family and friends. The police was trying to solve a case while getting pictures of evidences but none though…

"Hey Chief…" The Chief turned around and blinked. "A bat…? What does that have to do anything…?" The police shrugged until another police took hold of the bat and looked closely. "This isn't just any bat Chief…" Chief and the other police were confused when his hands removed the look alike skin tape and there was dry blood… "Its also part of our evidence."

Hitsugaya is inside the park, hanging upside down on a branch. His clothes were crumbled with blood dry on them. His lips were also covered in smutch of blood. His stomach growled loudly and he just ignored it. Again, it loud even more rather than just minute ago. His eyes twitched and teeth gritted together. "Shut up already…"

Hitsugaya's ears twitch because of his stomach making a sound. Until he heard a splatter below that caught his attention. His mouth was dripping saliva that hit the… a clap echoed throughout nowhere and Hitsugaya's eyes change into ghoul. "My, my… what strength you just did to that poor boy…"

Out of nowhere Hitsugaya saw the shadow of a man with blue glistening eyes. "… Who are you…?" The man walked out of the shadow and smiled. "My name is Yamamoto, principal of Soul Academy." Hitsugaya recognized the appearance and just nod. "Aren't you hungry?" Hitsugaya made a sound and glared daggers at the old man. "It's none of your business if I am hungry or not. Get lost before I ripped you to shreds."

The old man chuckled and was already close apart to Hitsugaya who wasn't even shock that in seconds he's already in front of him. Yamamoto picked up the fresh flesh and raises it to Hitsugaya's nose. "Likely… I do now Hitsugaya Toshiro..." Hitsugaya twirl and lands safely at the ground. His back was faced at Yamamoto and ice shards erupt from his back. It was pointed at Yamamoto's head.

"How do you know my name? Give me one reason I shouldn't kill the oh so principal Soul Academy…" He motioned the ice shards to move closer to Yamamoto's head and drip of blood pour slowly. He chuckled but made no sudden move. "I know everything… you shouldn't killed me because I would like to offer you advance study."

Everything was silent, no response, and no movement just silent. Hitsugaya retract the ice shards through his body and face the old man. "My knowledge has no damage besides I can handle myself." Hitsugaya snatch the fresh flesh and start devouring. "Yes you do but still… I wouldn't want a ghoul be wondering alone the human life and just eat what walks by you..."

Hitsugaya stopped munching and straight swallow. "So what… isn't that my duty as ghoul whatever comes by me I eat them alive and I'll keep it that way." Hitsugaya returned eating until Yamamoto snapped his fingers and the flesh was gone making Hitsugaya growled.

Yamamoto smile and tsked. "That's why… you never know who could kill you easily… you're not the only extinct creature who's alive…" Hitsugaya's eyes turned back into those emerald eyes and closely tight his lips together. "You're a time traveler…" Yamamoto nodded. "You can only describe what they are as your hypothesis but don't have a conclusion because you still can't extend your powers."

Hitsugaya's hands are twitching and ready to punch the guts of old man. "… What happens if I accept your offer…?" Yamamoto looked at the old century watch and smiles. "You will be able to sense highly and easy for you to understand their status also your powers aren't limited they're just close. This could also help you help survive even longer. What do you say…?" Hitsugaya looked anywhere but Yamamoto.

'_If I accept his offer then my strength could expand further and could also avoid myself getting killed… after that I'm on my own… it can't be helped…' _He thought and faces straight Yamamoto. "After this I can live on my own right…" Yamamoto's lips closed together and this wasn't what he had exactly in mind but then… he never underestimates ghoul's reputations.

* * *

><p>"You have my word…"<p>

**Phew! Ehheeh! Well this all for the chapter one! Hope everyone enjoys reading this and this is my first time making likely I don't know Horror… Well please review of what your thoughts are and ciao! Love you all! **


End file.
